Harry Potter Watches Harry Potter Puppet Pals
by DarkRandomWriter
Summary: I suck at summaries so here it goes.......Basically, Harry, Ron, and Hermione discover Harry Potter Puppet Pals. Yea....I think that describes it. Because of your guy's reviews all three of them... I decided to make this a series. Happy?
1. The Mysterious Ticking Noise

Harry Potter Watching Harry Potter Puppet Pals

DRW: Okay folks, I don't own Harry Potter or the Puppet Pal videos). I wish I could but I don't. I guess this would be my disclaimer or whatever you people call it. That good enough? 

Hermione: Well, you should talk about this in a bit mo-

DRW: Shut the hell up. No one asked you. Anywho, I decided just to make this a one-shot since I'm too much of a lazy ass to make it longer.

Ginny: Must you cuss in every line?

DRW: I don't have to…..but I want to. Why are you here? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! Oh yea, I don't own the video Harry Potter Puppet Pals and the Mysterious Ticking Noise. Wish I could……if you haven't seen it, watch it, or don't read. Got it? Good. Onto the thing.

The Mysterious Ticking Noise 

It was a quiet day at Hogwarts, students outside enjoying the fresh air, catching up on homework, playing pranks on other students, swimming in the lake, playing quidditch, or doing absolutely nothing. Yes, it was a perfect day.

That is……..except for Harry Potter. Harry was stuck in the common room watching as Hermione experimented with her new laptop. Ron was sprawled on the floor sound asleep making gurgling noises here and there. Harry was spread out on the big armchair near the fire place waiting for Hermione to-

"Finished!" Hermione squealed as she jumped up crushing Ron's hand beneath her feet.

"Get off my hand!" Ron yelled as he tried to pull his hand out from under her feet.

"Sorry, but I finally got internet connected. Now, I can email my parents," Hermione said as she lifted her foot. Ron pulled his hand toward him and yelled a soft yelp of pain as it touched him.

_Bling _A little notice popped up before them and read, "Youtube has the best movies, videos, and more. See this movie and you'll believe us.

Hermione gasped. "I heard about this website. It's supposed to be a really good one that millions of people join."

"Yea…..if you're a nerd or have no life," Ron whispered to Harry and snickered.

Hermione clicked on the link (after much difficulty moving the mouse on the laptop around). "Oh my…" she gasped again as she backed away.

Harry and Ron exchanged quick glances before looking at the screen. On the screen at the top, the words "Harry Potter Puppet Pals and " were visible.

"Th..this can't be right," Ron laughed shakily as she rubbed the back of his red hair up and down. "No one knows about us……..except for maybe you…Harry."

Harry felt the hair on his neck stand up with chill. Was someone watching them? They couldn't. Hogwarts is the safest place. Or was this all a muggle prank?

On the screen, a tiny puppet was shown. He looked around the stage for some reason muttering to himself as a ticking noise was heard in the background.

"Is that-" Hermione asked anxiously as she looked at her two friends.

"Couldn't be. No one knows about-"

The little puppet on the screen started singing, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…"

"It is him. But how do these people know about Snape?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, but that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen," Harry said through loud snickers. Ron was leaning on Harry from laughing so hard.

Hermione shook her head and continued watching.

"Severus Snape (Dumbledore). Snape (Ron)…"

At this, Ron stopped laughing and glared at the laptop with despise. "Whoever made this is in for it," he snarled.

"Snape, (Ron), Snape (Ron), Severus Snape (Dumbledore)(Rom Weasley) (Hermione)…"

Hermione gaped at the video. "I'm in it too?"

"Snape (Ron), Snape (Ron), Severus Snape (Ron Weasley). Snape (Ron) (Harry Potter. Oh. Harry Potter)…"

Harry blinked. He expected himself to be in it, but like this?

The three of them all exchanged looks and stared back at the screen in disbelief.

"Singing our song……….all day long….in HOGWARTS!!"

"I found the source of the ticking…it's a pipe bomb!" Puppet Ron called out joyfully to the others. The real Ron's face was flushed. This puppet made him look like an idiot.

_KABOOM!_

Puppet Voldemort appeared on the stage laughing sinisterly as the other puppet's shredded cloths floated down.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, oh Voldy, Voldy, Voldemort."

Background music ended the video and the movie stopped playing. Ron slammed the laptop shut and looked Hermione.

"That was……er…..different," Hermione stated.

"Oh yea, different is a good way to put it. How about DEMENTED?!" Ron yelled at her. She winced and looked up at him. "I mean, I do not sound like a girl!! And I'm not stupid!"

"Yea, and I'm not an egotistic punk like that stupid puppet!" Harry responded back.

"Okay, so it was messed up, but come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Pfft….sure, that's why you sound like Looney Lovegood," Ron responded.

"Her name is Luna, and I didn't sound like her!"

"Come off it, Hermione. You did sound like Luna," Harry said trying to start another fight between the two.

She pursed her lips. "Well, what are we going to do now? Should we tell someone?"

"Nah. I say we burn the typey thingy and enjoy the rest of the day outside," Ron said standing.

"It's called a laptop, and no, we are not burning it but let's go outside."

Harry and Ron nodded, and the three left the common room.

The painting swung open a few minutes later as Fred and George scrambled into the common room laughing/

"That last prank was better than the last one we pulled on him," Fred said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, what's this?" George said picking up the laptop.

"No idea, but there is only one way to find out," Fred grinned as he opened it.

"A video, eh? Let's take a closer look."

They clicked the play button.

The end.

DRW: That sucked.

Hermione: Well, if you had don-

DRW: Shut up! Anywho, this is just an experiment I guess. Not my first writing, but on here….yes. I don' care if you message me or whatever. Later.


	2. Wizard Angst

DRW: Yay!! I'm finally updating! 3

Draco: What took you so long?

DRW: I was actually enjoying my summer and going on vacations.

Draco: Whatever.

DRW: Ok, there are people that I want to mention because they are super special awesome, and they reviewed!

KayKrissi: I'm glad that you thought it was cute! Thanks for reviewing!

MyLittleFerret: smiles I glad that it was funny. Yes, I do agree that watching it might help out, but thanks for the review!

FreakyD45663: Haha, it's very funny that I'm doing Wizard Angst now. Thanks for the review!

SpideyFan914: You're welcome! Thank you guys for inspiring me to make this a series! I'll do most of them probably. It probably will take a while, but I'll eventually do more.

Draco: That was lame.

DRW: Hush now! Anywho, I do not own Harry Potter Puppet Pals, Harry Potter, or Draco. sniff I wish I did though.

Draco: backs away slowly

DRW: Oh, one more thing! Also, this isn't going to be very according to the books because this is supposed to be after their fifth year, but yet two people are still there. You'll see what I mean.

_Wizard Angst_

The common room portrait swung open as three irritated students stormed into the common room. They slumped into the three best seats near the fireplace. Harry closed his eyes and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Ron was stretched out apparently asleep. His breathing was heavy with occasional snorts. He curled into a little ball on his chair. Hermione sat on the couch taping away on her laptop. Her eyes were slightly pink and had a glazed over look, but she continued typing.

"Hermione, why do you still use that thing? Why can't you just send your parents letters by owls like everyone else?" Harry asked annoyed still rubbing the bridged of his nose.

"Because, it's easier for my parents this way. Besides, my parents are rarely ever home and usually in their office, and this is accessible, not owls," she replied exasperated.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and stared into the fire place remembering when his godfather had appeared their in his fourth and fifth year. Hermione finally stopped typing since she finished the email and put her laptop to her side. She picked up her knitting and continued knitting more.

_Click_

A horrible, unforgettable theme music filled their ears. They turned to the laptop and stared in disbelief at the horrifying Harry Potter Puppet Pals. Harry rushed over to Hermione's side watching the video. Ron snorted some more and rolled some more in his sleep.

"Grr..I feel cranky and pubescent, and I'm going to take it out on people I like!" Puppet Harry seethed in anger.

"Hermione, you have to close this," Harry whispered staring at the screen in horror.

"I'm trying," she snapped back as she tried closing YouTube.

"My parents are dead, my life sucks, I can't hold down a girlfriend, and I'm surrounded by fcking goblins and sht all the time! I mean what the fck?!" Puppet Harry yelled out.

"But it's magic, Harry! The goblins are magical!" Puppet Ron relied cheerily to Puppet Harry.

A loud thud was heard, and Harry and Hermione turned to see Ron on the floor rubbing the back of his head muttering curses under his breath. He got up slowly and walked over to his two best friends. "I just had the craziest dream that there was another one of that puppet thingy, and it was playing here in the common room." He looked at their faces and slowly turned to the laptop, his face paling as he did.

Puppet Ron ran away from Puppet Voldemort speaking incoherently. "Yea, you run away, kid!" Puppet Voldemort yelled at him.

"I can't do it," Puppet Ron whimpered.

"You tried your best, Ron," Puppet Hermione said trying to comfort him.

Ron gaped at the screen. "I am not like that! He's a total wimp and lovey-dubby freak!"

"Well, at least your puppet didn't quit magic and have 'wizard angst'," Harry retorted back sourly. "Hermione," he sighed, "isn't there anything else you can do?!"

"Without breaking the computer? No," she snapped back.

"Why, it was Snape's greatest potion of all," Puppet Ron replied cheerfully. The other puppets laughed heartily, and Puppet Dumbledore flew into the air. Puppet Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at him and around calmly.

"Make a wish," Puppet Harry whispered to the other two.

The video stopped and Harry felt his temple throbbing as Ron seethed in anger. Was this some cruel joke someone was pulling on them?

"Enjoy that little clip?" a voice asked retaining laughter.

"The best part was when Ron fell out of his chair because he heard his puppet's voice," another voice similar to the first's voice chortled.

"You two are dead," Ron hissed, his cheeks turning a shade of red similar to his hair color.

"Aww…come on, Ronny, you have to admit it was funny," Fred said placing his arm on Ron's shoulder as George placed his on Ron's other shoulder.

"Did you make this?" Hermione asked curiously closing YouTube.

"Nah, we saw that other Puppet Pal, and we decided to prank you by forcing your to watch another," George said calmly.

"Of course, we didn't expect your reactions to be this great," Fred commented looking at his nails. Ron growled at his two brothers.

"Well, we don't want to be the ones who have to clean up after Ronald here explodes," George said as he and Fred walked off toward the Portrait hole.

Ron pounced on them attacking them in any way possible. Harry stared at them oddly while Hermione shook her head. "You two are going to be dead when I'm finished with you!" Ron yelled hitting the twins.

TBC

_In memory of Fred Weasley._

DRW: sniff Why did J.K. Rowling have to kill him!?

Draco: I'm glad he's dead.

DRW plus Fred fans: take out angry mob stuff

Draco: o.o I'm joking!! Hehehe…

DRW: glares Anywho, review please! Oh, sorry the ending sucks, but nngh. What can I tell ya? Later my Binky Boys!

Bakrua: Stop quoting LittleKuriboh!

DRW: Baku! glomps him


	3. ATTENTION READERS!

ATTENTION READERS!

DRW: I know that you have all been VERY patient with me! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I really haven't had the time to. School is taking over my life, so I will not update until I have a free weekend (which I currently haven't been having).

Draco: That's because you were in that anime country for a while!

DRW: Hey, they don't need to know that! Anywho, I was in Japan, but that is beside the point. I promise to actually write the next one soon! It will be "Bothering Snape." I know what I want to do, but I just actually have to write it.

Draco: That won't be soon...

DRW: (T.T) Anywho, please tolerate with me for now, and I promise to update sometime in October (that's the best I can promise, sorry…)

Draco: face palm


	4. Bothering Snape

DRW: Yay! I'm finally updating this!

Draco: That took forever!

DRW: I know. I'm sooo sorry, my fans! School has been evil, yada yada...plus…FINALS!! (insert screaming) Okay, before we begin I have MANY thank you's!!

Thank you to Lily's Twin, dermonster, Lovelinelivelong639, Black Frost Dragon, and Toast Weasl for all making this story on their Story Alert lists!

Thank you to hotemopunkchick and StoryGirl1995 for adding this story to their Favorite Story lists!

Pink Royale: Lol, I'm glad it is entertaining. Hope you find this one good as well!

Moon Lovegood: I'm glad you think it is funny. Thanks for the review!

SpideyFan914: I'm glad you pointed that out to me. I shall not ruin the book anymore (but by now, people REALLY should have read it). Thanks for another great review!

Hotemopunkchick: Well, this is Bothering Snape, so I hope you enjoy it! () Of course you can beta it! Just send me a review or private message with you're ideas! I hope to hear some of your ideas!

Lovelinelivelong639: Alas, as you can see, I did not update soon. I probably won't as often because of school with sports. Hopefully, I can still get some out before the year ends. A lot more updates will come out during Christmas break though. (;)

Wolf-of-Insanity: Thank you for that great review! Harry Potter Puppet Pals is brilliant! () I hope you enjoy this!

Toast Weasl: O.o I hope you don't get hurt too much. Yes, Mira-chan, I know they didn't have technology since it was the 1990's. I just thought this was a good idea. ) o.O Yea..I'm going to continue this. (JKR is killed by Toast Weasl) O.O Yea, enjoy this! -;

Black Frost Dragon: I love that one as well! It was my first one I saw, so I hope you enjoy this!

RomioxxJuliet: O.O WOW!!!! You must be psychic!! Hope you enjoy what I did with what you suggested!

Draco: o.O That's a lot of reviews and stuff.

DRW: I know! (sniff) I feel so loved! Anywho, I don't own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Puppet Pals, or Draco.

Bothering Snape

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts where many of the students where loathing their potions teacher. Once again, Professor Snape had given his students impossible homework, and Harry and Ron were not too excited that Hermione had refused to help (and by help, I mean do). In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were planning their revenge on Snape.

"We can't do that; he'd know it was us," Harry said as he paced around the room.

"But if we just-"

"No! He knows our tricks! He knows every trick there is! We have to think of something clever, something that would scar him!" Harry interrupted lost in thought.

"Why don't you send him one of those puppet videos?" George asked coolly in the portrait way. He and Fred had just entered from the windy, fall day both looking for something mischievous to do.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed standing up. "Harry, Snape would be so scarred that he would leave us forever!"

"How would he see it though? I doubt he has a laptop," Harry commented hesitantly.

"Leave that to us," the twins replied grinning.

Professor Snape sat in his office grading the despicable papers that the students called homework. He graded it accordingly to how horrible it was. As usual, the only ones that did well were mostly some Slytherins and a few others as well. Everyone else, especially Potter, received the poor grades that their sad papers deserved.

Pop!

A bubble appeared in the room and floated in front on Snape who was looking at it with mild amusement. This wasn't anything he wasn't used to; he was curious to see what it was this time.

A little cartoon made out of bad animation appeared in the bubble. A little sign appeared saying "The Potter Puppet Pals Present…'Bothering Snape'" He didn't see what the rest said; all that matter was it said the words "Potter" and "Bothering Snape."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," said a little puppet representing Potter.

"And I am Ron!" a puppet representing Weasley chirped up too jovial for anyone's own good.

"Let's bother Snape!" Potter added grinning.

"Righto!" Weasley squealed full of mirth.

Snape's mouth slightly parted at how revolting this cartoon was. The bad animations of Potter and Weasley had "bothered" a puppet representing him. The two annoying puppets ran off and laughed at how much fun it was.

"I like the part where he stops moving," Puppet Harry commented.

Deciding to go bother Puppet Snape some more, they ran off to find him again.

Unknown to Snape, a pair of extendable ears were under his door way listening to everything going on within the classroom. Harry and Ron tried not to chuckle at Snape's response to the video. They had seen most of it and decided that is would scare the living crap out of him.

"Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother-" Puppet Ron and Harry chided delightfully as they annoyed the Puppet Snape.

"Avada Kevadra!" Puppet Snape said killing Puppet Harry and Ron.

Snape chortled as he watched the two puppets die. Now this was amusing.

Outside the door, Harry and Ron gaped at their puppets being killed by Snape.

"Blimey, Harry, Fred and George never told us that our puppets were killed by Snape's puppet," Ron breathed to Harry. "Maybe we shouldn't listen to the-

"Wait, I hear the Dumbledore's Puppet talking," Harry whispered.

"Now where did Snape go? More importantly, where the hell am I? ...Naked Time!" Dumbledore exclaimed taking off his clothes and doing a jig.

The cartoon ended, and Snape's eye was twitching furiously. His face was pallor, his body was shaking, and his hands were clenched. "Potter…" he hissed under his breath planning the demise of Potter and Weasley.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other in fear feeling his malice towards them. Yanking out the extendable ears, they sprinted out of the corridor leading to the Potions room, fleeing back to the Gryffindor Common Room for their dear lives.

TBC

DRW: First off, I want to thank my sister for helping me write this. She gave me the idea, and she read this over telling me whether or not it was good.

Draco: Isn't she also upset that Fred died?

DRW: Yes, why?

Draco: No reason… (shifty eyes)

DRW: Okay, thank you all for being so patient with me!! You all have been too kind. Hopefully this wasn't a failure! 0.0

Draco: I liked it when Potter and Weasley died.

DRW: They were just puppets.

Draco:…I knew that.

DRW: Right…Anywho, I think Trouble at Hogwarts will be next unless you guys have a better idea. Message me for which one you want next. Or, if you happen to make your own and send me the link, I will do that one next. HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS!! (I'll try to update again during the break!!)


	5. Wizard Swears

DRW: I'm actually writing again!! (gasp)

Draco: You really are a lazy authoress!

DRW: Yes…I guess I have some explaining to do…

Explanation: Sorry for me not updating sooner. For the past 5-6 weeks now, I've been having extreme headaches. We have not found the cause, but it doesn't help with me staring at a computer screen all day long. Sorry for it taking forever!

DRW: (phew) Glad that's over with…

Draco: The headaches?

DRW: No, the apology. I feel like I'm sounding whiny.

Draco: Because you do whine.

DRW: Anywho, many thank you's this time! I was overwhelmed by the number of hits it had!

Thank You's:

Story Alert – xXcowferXx, GryffindorGal87, Marauder-Feathers, and LavanderLily

Favorite Story List – AllMightPen, Marauder-Feathers, and Black Frost Dragon

Author Alert – Marauder-Feathers

Favorite Author – Marauder-Feathers

Reviews –

AllMightPen: Thank you! I did have a good holiday! Hopefully you will find this one funny as well!

Marauder-Feathers: Yes, I am doing Wizard Swears right now, so hopefully you'll enjoy it!

Black Frost Dragon: Thank you! Thanks for your idea (which I'm doing. Lol) Thank you! Happy Valentine's Day! Haha!!

ToastWeasl: Oh wow…I'm glad you two liked it! We'll get to see what Snape is up to in this one. Hopefully his revenge is sweet. Ha-ha. Thank you for your great reviews! (They always make me laugh hysterically!)

Lily'sTwin: Whoa! Thanks for the review (and the laughter)!

akatsuki fan1113: Yup, here is Wizard Swears! I actually just watched the video right before making this. Ha-ha, I'm such a bad author. Thank for the PM!

DRW: YAY! SOO MUCH LOVE!! (Sobs)

Draco: You really are pathetic…

DRW: Okay, onto the story. Oh PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM FOR YOUR CHANCE TO SHINE!! (Also, is it just me or does Neville look like a potato? XD)

* * *

Wizard Swears

It was a pleasant snowy day at Hogwarts. Students were out playing in the snow, Hagrid was cuttings down the latest Christmas tree, and the trio were enjoying themselves in the Common Room. School was done for the semester, and they had a vacation to enjoy. Yes, everything was peaceful.

"I'm hungry," Ron complained as his stomach gurgled loudly.

"Oh shush," Hermione ushered as she finished typing up another long email to her parents. She was hoping she could convince that she was going to stay at school this year instead of coming home despite their protests. "I told you we would go as soon as I was finished!"

"You know that was an hour ago, right Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat on the windowsill watching the others play in the snow, especially Ginny…

"Fine, we'll go. I'm done anyways," Hermione snapped back closing the website. "Can we please go before Ron eats us?"

"I wouldn't eat you!" Ron yelled appalled of the idea of eating his two best friends.

"If we were stuck on an island-"

"Hermione, we're wizards! We wouldn't be stuck on an island! Come on; let's go see if the house elves have any good treats for us this time!" Ron exasperated as he beckoned them out the door. Hermione sighed and followed his lead. Harry stole another glance at Ginny before walking to his two friends, shutting the Common Room Portrait behind him.

Bing.

A little pop-up on Hermione's computer appeared saying that she had a new, urgent message.

"Hello, anyone there?" Neville asked vigilantly as he descended down the stairs. He had heard a little noise and was wondering what it was. He glanced around the room trying to see what the source of the noise was, discovering the alert on Hermione's computer. "Hermione, are you here? You have a new message!"

Silence replied to his question, so he assumed he was alone. He sat down on the couch and read the note of how it was urgent. Not sure of what to do…he pushed the button opening the message.

A video popped up where it had strange puppets that looked very similar to Ron and Hermione bopping up in down in a rhythmical matter. Another puppet, which looked exactly like Harry, came out of no where and exclaimed, "Guys, Professor Dumbledore posted a list of words banned from Hogwarts! I didn't know wizards had swears!"

"Of course they do, Harry, they are called wizard swears," Puppet Hermione replied to Puppet Harry's news.

All that Neville had feared was confirmed. Someone had found out of Harry Potter and Hogwarts in the muggle world and had made a video of them swearing! Oh, what would his grandmother say if she saw this!?

"A-hem-hem. Do my ears detect foul mouthedness," a terrifying puppet representing Professor Snape asked to the other puppets. Neville tried hard not to scream from how much this muggle knew about Hogwarts…that and how big Snape's nose was.

Neville watched in horror as the puppets spewed "curses" out of their mouths insulting the Professor and running off in order to not get caught. Watching them giggle, he saw something that made his heart stop. It couldn't be…who could know?

"Oh, hello Neville," Harry said in a tone less than loathing to something that look like a potato which was supposed to be himself.

"My grandmother forbids me from using washy language!" the "puppet" Neville said gasping, his voice sounding nasally. Neville giggled lightly as he saw how true it is of him. However, he was not as pleased when puppet Harry called his grandmother horrible names.

"He doesn't mean it, Neville! He's just testing out some wizard swears-"

"I mean every word I ever say ever because I'm Harry Potter."

Neville was not pleased as what he was seeing. Could this be how Harry, Ron, and Hermione actually saw him? Did they really bully him like this even though he thought they had always been friends? As he continued watching and saw puppet Harry stopping him from letting him tell on them to Professor Dumbledore, Neville remembered his first year at Hogwarts when the same thing happened. They had already gotten in trouble for being in the 3rd floor corridor and them sneaking out to see Hagrid. When Neville did try to stop them from going out another night, Hermione put a spell on them so that he couldn't tell on them.

"Leave Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, never come back," Puppet Harry demanded of Puppet Neville after saying "Hagrid's buttcrack".

Neville felt ashamed of what he was slowly realizing. The people he thought were some of his greatest friends actually did not like him or appreciate him. Maybe it was better if he did leave Hogwarts…

"There they are," Professor Snape told Dumbledore when they saw the puppet trio.

Neville watched as the three puppets got caught for their crimes and get scolded. Puppet Professor Snape tried to expel them from Hogwarts. Even though this was only a movie, Neville couldn't help but feel bad for all the puppets. They were all misguided, and the trio was digging themselves a deeper ditch than before.

"-I don't even remember five minutes ago. Back to your skulking," Professor Dumbledore ordered Snape. Puppet Professor Snape muttered under his breath and then proceeded in leaving.

Neville giggled at how odd this would be if it happened in real life. Of course, the real Professor Dumbledore is a kind, old man whose wisdom and power exceeded all. Hopefully, the wrongdoings of swearing had stopped, and all would go back to order in the short movie. However, it was far from it.

"Your mother is a Bleep Bleep Bleeping Bleep lureamire-"

It went on more minutes.

"-hippopotamus-"

"-republican-"

"-ing Daniel Radcliffe-"

"with a bucket of-"

"-and a castle far away where no one can hear you-"

"Mickey Mouse!"

"Alakazam!" Puppet Professor Dumbledore yelled finishing the Elderly Swear.

Neville sighed relieved that that was over. Now that the video was done, he could warn Hermione not to watch it. However, before he exited it, he saw the very end of it where the puppet trio repeated everything they had just heard…to puppet Neville. Shoving the computer away, Neville ran up the stairs to the boys' dorm room and flinging himself onto his bed.

The portrait swung open with the trio storming in with their arms filled with sweets.

"Gwad twat's over wit," Ron said through a stuffed mouth.

"Ron, that's disgusting! Please refrain from talking with food in your mouth!" Hermione squealed as she turned away.

"Hey guys, look what we've got," Harry whispered looking at Hermione's computer. They gathered around seeing that it was another _Harry Potter Puppet Pals_.

"Should we close it?" Harry asked skeptically. He really didn't want to watch another.

"Sure, let's enjoy our treats. Besides, we don't know how it got here," Hermione replied, smiling a bit as she closed the program and closing her computer.

However, one person was not very happy that they did not watch it. Professor Snape was in his office watching the whole experience hoping that Potter and Weasley would watch it for what they had done to him. His plot, now, was foiled, and he knew he wouldn't succeed if he tried again. "I will get you, Potter. Just you wait," he grumbled as closed his bubble that had allowed him to send the video.

* * *

TBC

DRW: Hope you like it!! Please read below if you want a chance to write!

Contest information:

Okay guys. I have a contest for you. If you are interested, you can write me a chapter for this! If you send me one, yours could be posted for the next chapter. However, it has to be to _**Harry Potter Puppet Pals **_**Bananaphone, **and it can only be **one chapter long**. I don't care how many pages that is. If you do decide to do it, you can message me asking for the link and my email so that you can send it to me!! Deadline (if anyone does it) is **March 7****th** All credits will go to you (except the characters and video), and you can write a beginning description thing that I always do.

Please participate! If people participate, a chapter will come out sooner than usual!


	6. ATTENTION READER

ATTENTION READERS

ATTENTION READERS

Next chapter will be the last of the series. It will then be completed. I already know which video to use, but I have a question to all you loyal fans.

WOULD ANY OF YOU BE INTERESTED IN MAKING A SEQUEL OF THIS AND KEEP IT GOING?

If so, please pm or submit a review if you do. I'd love to have the series continue, but I feel I can no longer due it properly. That is why I shall be ending it with the next chapter.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

DRW


End file.
